Wildest Dream
by autumnpanda
Summary: "Say you'll see me again. Even if it's just in your, Wildest Dream.." / inspirated from one of 1989 Taylor Swift's song / Kris ft. Tao / Uncle!Kris & Nephew!Tao / Warnings: Contains NC, Incest, PWP, Pedophile, Hard Yaoi, and so'on. / NSFW, NSFC, R18 / Jangan lupa review, dosanya mari kita tanggung sama-sama!


Zi Tao menjulurkan tangannya menuju kepala gagaknya. Membenarkan letak _earphone_ yang terpasang apik menyumpal kedua gendang telinganya. Alunan musik yang didengarnya membuat pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu sesekali menganggukan kepalanya. Bibirnya terkadang menyerukan bait-bait yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Mengikuti lagu yang didengarnya melalui telinga.

Dan ketika pintu kamar mandi rumahnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Zi Tao tak pernah menyangka, jika acara berendamnya sore hari ini, akan membuat segalanya berubah.

 **::**

 _ **Wildest Dream**_

 **::**

 _ **Kris ft. Tao**_

 _ **Warning for maturity theme, probably pwp, incest, pedophile, and hardcore**_

 _ **and yeah, this fic inspired from one of Taylor's song in 1989**_

 _ **I hope you can enjoy it!**_

 _ **Happy reading~**_

 **::**

 _ **NOT SAFE FOR WORK!**_

 _ **NOT SAFE FOR CHILDREN!**_

 _ **ADULTS ONLY!**_

 _ **UNDER 18? YOU SHOULD GO AWAY!**_

 _ **I'VE WARNED YOU BEFORE!**_

 **::**

' _I thought heaven can't help me now.._ '

" _Peach_?" sebuah suara lalu terdengar. Menghantam gendang telinga Zi Tao yang tadinya tersumpal. "Kau sedang disini?"

Zi Tao mengerjabkan keping hitamnya sesekali. Dentuman di dalam dadanya pun ia abaikan barang sebentar. Terlalu terkejut dengan sapaan hangat yang dilontarkan Kris Wu. Pamannya yang berasal dari Kanada.

Bocah yang baru memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah pertama itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya paksa saat mendapati adik bungsu ibunya sedang berdiam diri di muka pintu. Tatapannya terpaku. Hanya terfokus pada sosok Kris yang mematung di tempat. Pasalnya pemandangan di hadapannya ini terlalu sayang untuk sekedar Zi Tao abaikan.

Pemandangan sang _samchon_ yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi—dengan selembar handuk tipis yang hanya mampu membebat area pinggul hingga separuh pahanya.

Karena bagi Zi Tao, sosok Kris terlalu tampan untuk sekedar dianggurkan.

' _He is so tall, and handsome as hell_..'

Kris yang mendapati sang keponakan terpana saat memandangnya. Hanya tersenyum miring. Lalu melenggang memasuki kamar mandi seolah ia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Pria _blonde_ yang sudah memasuki usia nyaris tiga puluh lebih itu kemudian mengayunkan kedua tungkai panjangnya menuju ke arah pancuran. Menghidupkan keran berbahan metal itu hingga air dengan suhu setengah mendidih tersebut langsung mengguyur pelan tubuh jangkungnya.

Jemari panjangnya merambat halus menyisir helai rambutnya yang sewarna dengan pasir secara perlahan hingga basah. Handuk yang tadinya tersampir di pinggang, meluncur cepat menghantam lantai. Menyajikan tubuhnya yang gagah mempesona mampir ke mata Zi Tao.

Mendapati pamannya yang sudah telanjang bulat, Zi Tao hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya resah.

" _Sa-samchon.. ah._ "

Zi Tao duduk dengan gugup di dalam _bathtub_. Entah kenapa untuk sekarang ini justru ia sendiri yang malu menghadapi kondisi Kris.

" _Waeyeo_? Kau malu?" Kris mengerling sejenak ke arah Zi Tao. "Bukankah tadi malam kau sangat menikmatinya?"

Zi Tao bisa merasakan wajahnya sudah seperti disengat bara. Warna merah pekat sudah menjalari bahkan sampai ke telinga. Dan untuk meredamkan sensasi panas di wajahnya itu, ia sampai rela menenggelamkan separuh mukanya ke dalam air _bathtub_ yang mulai mendingin.

Kris yang telah selesai membilas tubuhnya, lalu merangsek maju mendekati Zi Tao yang masih asyik berkubang di dalam air. Pria itu kemudian berjongkok di sisi _bathtub_. Memandangi wajah keponakan lelakinya yang sudah sebelas dua belas dengan kepiting rebus.

Pria itu lalu menyorongkan wajahnya mendekati telinga Zi Tao, hanya untuk berbisik pelan dan bertanya, "Mau melakukannya lagi?"

Kris menyapa lirih cuping telinga Zi Tao sebelum akhirnya memampirkan ujung indera pengecapnya menjilat daun berbungkus kulit tersebut. "Aku akan membuatmu keenakan seperti semalam." katanya lagi. Kali ini dengan senyuman mempesona yang selalu Zi Tao suka.

"Kamar mandi bukan tempat yang buruk untuk bercinta, kan?"

Zi Tao tergagap. Tak mampu menjawab. Namun bukan berarti dia sanggup untuk menolak. Belah bibirnya menutup dan membuka seperti ikan koi yang terlempar di daratan. Tawaran sang paman itu sungguh membuat tubuhnya seolah disiram kuah sup panas.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Zi Tao bercicit pelan, pias mukanya menunjukkan sedikit keragu-raguan. "Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan?"

Pria _blonde_ itu mengerling sejenak. Menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang masih separuh terbuka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan dengan cepat sebelum orang tuamu pulang, _peach_."

Kris tersenyum manis. Lalu membelai pucuk kepala Zi Tao penuh kasih sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri untuk menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

" _Come're_.."

Sebelah tangannya kemudian melambai kepada Zi Tao. Mengisyaratkan agar bocah lelaki itu bangun dan menghampirinya yang sedang menyandar di pintu.

Seperti robot yang selalu patuh akan perintah pencipta. Zi Tao-pun sontak bangkit dari dalam kubangan air. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Kris. Menyongsong usapan tangan sang paman yang kini telah hadir di kepalanya sekali lagi.

" _Such a good boy_.."

Kris menarik tubuh Zi Tao untuk masuk ke dalam kurungan tangannya. Dua tubuh yang sama-sama telanjang dan saling berhimpitan itu rupanya tak membuat Zi Tao risih sama sekali. Ia justru menikmatinya. Kekokohan tubuh Kris seolah berpadu sempurna dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Jemari besar Kris menggerayangi epidermis kulit Zi Tao dengan lapar. Ia memberikan sedikit pijatan di beberapa bagian seperti pundak, pinggang, hingga ke bongkahan pantat montok Zi Tao yang serupa dengan pantat bayi. Zi Tao hanya mendesis pelan, lalu menggeram lemah saat beberapa titik sensitif di kulitnya secara tidak sengaja tersentuh oleh jemari tangan sang paman.

Zi Tao menatap Kris dalam. Mata hitamnya bersibobrok dengan manik madu _samchon_ -nya yang separuh tertutup dengan kabut nafsu. " _I love you_.." bisiknya halus. Bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Kris tersenyum miring, namun tak membalas kata-kata keponakannya barusan. Ia menuntun kedua lengan Zi Tao untuk menggelantung nyaman di leher putihnya. Sementara itu ia dengan rakusnya segera menginvasi bibir kucing Zi Tao yang selalu menarik perhatiannya untuk segera dijamah.

Kecupan liar sontak tercipta. Dan Zi Tao berusaha membalas ciuman Kris sebisanya. Kris seperti seorang _pro_ sedangkan Zi Tao sendiri seperti seorang amatiran. Ia menjilat bibir bawah Kris, sementara pria dewasa itu menghisap kuat bibir bagian atasnya. Terkadang lidah mereka bertarung sengit, seperti sedang memperebutkan posisi ' _siapa yang lebih pantas berada di atas_ '. Kejadian itu terus berulang hingga setengah menit kemudian Zi Tao menarik mundur wajahnya karena dia terlihat seperti sedang kehabisan nafas.

"Kau menakjubkan _peach_.." Kris mendorong wajahnya maju. Menelusuri leher jenjang Zi Tao yang dibalut kulit langsat menggunakan hidung mancungnya.

Pria itu kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di sana-sini di sepanjang garis leher Zi Tao yang berujung pada bahu mungilnya. Tubuh Zi Tao bergetar hebat di pelukan Kris. Kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sang paman itu terasa sangat besar sehingga ia merasa tak mampu untuk menampungnya sendirian.

Ia ingin segera membaginya, membagi kenikmatan itu berdua. Ia ingin membuat Kris merasakan kenikmatan itu bersama dengan dirinya pula.

Zi Tao dengan berani kemudian menarik wajah Kris menghadap wajahya sendiri. Ia sekonyong-konyong menyapukan belah bibirnya pada bibir penuh Kris. Memberikan kecupan panas bernuansa liar yang sering mereka lakukan di tiap ada kesempatan.

Kaki-kaki mungil Zi Tao lalu bergerak perlahan. Mengajak Kris secara bertahap berpindah tempat dari balik pintu menuju ke pancuran yang mati. Dan itu mereka lakukan tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat melepaskan ciuman panas yang dilakukan.

Kris menyalakan keran air sekali lagi. Membuat guyuran air membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Sementara itu kedua tangannya kemudian menyentuh kedua bongkahan bokong Zi Tao, meremasnya kuat sebelum mengangkatnya dan menggendong Zi Tao hingga kedua kaki bocah itu melingkari pinggangnya.

Zi Tao mengerang tak pelan saat Kris kembali mencumbu tubuhnya penuh afeksi. Punggungnya menabrak dinding kamar mandi dengan brutal. Kris menjambak surai hitamnya keras, mengeksplor leher jenjangnya yang terlihat sensual akibat guyuran air, lalu mendaratkan beberapa gigitan dan hisapan kuat disana.

"Haahh, _samchon_."

Zi Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu mengerang keras, membuat Kris bisa menjamah leher Zi Tao yang semanis madu sekali lagi. Benda lunak itu menjalar sensual membasahi kulit kecokelatan sang keponakan.

" _Sam-_ aahh.." Zi Tao mencengkeram kuat bahu Kris ketika satu dari jemari sang paman mulai menyentuh pinggiran lubang analnya. Sebelum akhirnya masuk secara perlahan memberikan lubrikasi.

Kris tersenyum senang melihat putra tunggal kakak perempuannya ini mendesah nikmat akibat perlakuannya. "Menyukainya _peach_?" tanyanya sembari menyeringai lebar, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Zi Tao bergerak sendiri mengikuti irama tusukan jarinya.

"Ahh.. hhh.. lagi.. lagi.."

Kris sudah memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam anus Zi Tao. Dan menggerakkannya cepat sesuai dengan intensitas ciumannya pada leher si bocah Huang. Jemarinya bergerak maju mundur, memberikan sensasi hebat pada tubuh Zi Tao.

" _Samchon.. samchon.._ ahh.. nghhh.." Tubuh Zi Tao kemudian mengejang kuat. Dinding rektumnya bahkan terasa menjepit jemari Kris yang masih bersarang di dalam sana.

Kris menggerakkan jemarinya semakin cepat, membantu gerakan Zi Tao yang brutal untuk mencapai klimaksnya. Hingga akhirnya dengan beberapa kali tusukan yang kuat, kejantanan Zi Tao memuntahkan spermanya mengotori perut Kris.

Deru nafas Zi Tao terdengar tak beraturan di leher Kris. Kadang cepat dan memburu, kadang terengah seperti kelelahan.

Bocah lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan tautan tangannya yang melingkari leher Kris ketika sang paman menurunkan tubuhnya dari gendongan. Kris membaringkan tubuh Zi Tao ke atas lantai kamar mandi yang basah, usai mengalasi tubuh keponakannya itu menggunakan handuk yang sempat ia pakai.

"Hhh.. hh.." Zi Tao melayangkan tatapan matanya ke arah Kris, bertepatan ketika pria itu menyorongkan kejantanannya yang setengah tegang ke arah bibir kucingnya. " _Samchon_?"

Kris menyeringai, lalu membantu Zi Tao membuka mulutnya agak lebar. "Ayo _peach_ , sekarang giliranmu untuk menikmati milikku." ujarnya kemudian. Dan secara perlahan memasukkan batang berurat itu ke dalam bibir mungil Zi Tao.

"Mmmphh.. mmph.."

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, hendak protes. Namun batal ketika kedua tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh Kris di atas kepala. Secara fisik dan kekuatan, ia masih kalah jauh dengan Kris meskipun pemuda itu mengikuti ekstrakulikuler bela diri di sekolahnya.

"Ahh.. terus _peach_.. seperti itu. Kau pintar sayang.." Kris menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Menyodokkan penisnya secara konsisten di dalam mulut hangat Zi Tao. Rasa nikmat yang familiar mulai membelai bagian ereksinya itu ketika ujung genitalnya menabrak lembut pangkal tenggorokan Zi Tao berulang-ulang.

Zi Tao memejamkan kedua matanya kuat. Mulutnya terasa pegal karena dipaksa untuk terus melayani nafsu bejat Kris yang membati buta memperkosa bibirnya. Lidahnya terasa ngilu karena saking lamanya menggesek kulit kejantanan sang paman yang dipenuhi urat-urat saat sedang ereksi seperti ini.

"Mmphh, nghh, _samchon_ -akh.. uhuk! Uhuk!" Zi Tao terbatuk keras ketika ujung penis Kris masuk terlalu dalam di tenggorokannya. Bocah itu menarik mulutnya segera, melepaskan kejantanan si pria Wu hingga mencuat keluar.

Bisa Zi Tao lihat ada kilat tidak suka yang mampir di iris elang Kris saat bocah Huang tersebut menghentikan kesenangannya. Penisnya masih berkedut liar, dan spermanya nyaris saja muncrat bebas andaikan Zi Tao tak menarik lepas kulumannya pada kesejatian miliknya.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zi Tao dan beralih pada kejantanan milik bocah itu yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak dan mulai dibasahi oleh _precum_. Pria bersurai pirang itu menjulurkan tangannya maju. Menyentuh ujung penis Zi Tao yang dilumuri lendir berwarna bening. Sebelum akhirnya mencubitnya kuat-kuat.

"Akh, _samchon_. _Appo_.." Zi Tao membanting kepalanya ke belakang, tepat saat cubitan Kris pada penisnya berubah menjadi cengkeraman kuat.

Kris mengocok penis mungil itu keras. Menarik skrotum berwarna cokelat-kemerahan yang membalut organ sensitif Zi Tao dengan paksa. "Enak, _peach_?"

Zi Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Batang penisnya yang berada di dalam genggaman Kris terasa amat sakit. Ia dipaksa untuk segera klimaks namun ujung jari Kris menutupi lubang yang ada di kepala kejantananya.

" _Samchon_ , henti-akh! Hentikan.. aku hampir.. ahh.."

Kris menggerakkan jemari besarnya yang sedang menggenggam batang genital Zi Tao. Terasa mudah karena kejantanan Zi Tao telah dilumuri oleh sisa cairan yang barusan merembes membasahi batang yang sudah sekeras kayu tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian penis Zi Tao menegang kembali di genggaman tangan Kris, namun pria itu malah menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika Zi Tao nyaris ejakulasi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Balas dendam, eh?

Zi Tao mengerang frustasi. Baru kali ini ia merasakan orgasme kering yang membuatnya cukup tersiksa. "Hh.. ahh.."

"Berbalik _peach_." Kris memerintah Zi Tao sembari menepuk pelan bagian dalam paha bocah tersebut yang gemetaran. Menurut, Zi Tao-pun segera mematuhi kata-kata sang paman untuk mengganti posisinya menjadi tengkurap, setengah menungging.

"Haaahh.."

Zi Tao mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, bertepatan dengan ujung lidah Kris yang bergerilnya di sekeliling belah pantatnya yang sintal. Satu tangannya yang bebas meremas-remas bongkahan bokong Zi Tao layaknya meremas busa spons yang empuk. Puas bermain-main dengan pantat sang keponakan, Kris pun kembali melanjutkan aksinya untuk menggoda kejantanan Zi Tao yang menggantung setengah tegang di antara pahanya.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dari balik tubuh Zi Tao. Memijat pelan bola-bola kembar milik bocah bersurai hitam itu yang mulai ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus efek masa pubertas. Menarik kulit pembungkus organ penghasil sperma milik sang keponakan secara berkala hingga membuat Zi Tao mengerang keenakan dengan aksinya.

"Paman, ahh.. lagi.. Haahhh.."

Zi Tao mendesah tertahan. Pertanda ingin klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Penisnya berkedut keras. Sedangkan tubuhnya sudah menggeliat liar bak cacing kepanasan. Pijatan nikmat yang diberikan oleh Kris pada kejantanannya rupanya cukup mampu untuk memicu spermanya kembali meledak dari ujung genital miliknya.

" _Sam-chon_ ngghh.. ahh ahh.. jangan, jangan berhenti.. AKH!" Zi Tao mendelik ngeri, saat Kris lagi-lagi melepaskan kocokan tangannya ketika ia nyaris saja muncrat keluar.

Kris menyeringai sinis, lalu menghampiri penis Zi Tao yang mengerut secara perlahan dan kemudian terkulai lemas di antara kaki telanjang Zi Tao. "Tidak sekarang, _peach_.." ujarnya menggoda. Lalu melempari kecupan ringan berulang-kali pada punggung Zi Tao yang melengkung serta bergetar hebat. Ketara sekali jika pemuda itu tengah tersiksa akibat ulah Kris yang menggagalkan orgasmenya.

Tubuh Zi Tao nyaris saja ambruk menghantam lantai kamar mandi andai kata tak ada lengan kekar Kris yang memeganginya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya seperti semula. Terbaring lemah dengan nafas yang terengah. Ia lalu memandangi adik bungsu ibunya itu yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju _bathtub_ di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau sejak tadi berendam sembari mendengarkan musik, _peach_?" tanya Kris, dengan satu tangannya yang tengah memegang _earphone_ hitam milik Zi Tao.

Zi Tao sontak mengangguk pelan. Menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Kedua alisnya bertaut heran saat Kris sudah berjongkok di depannya. Sedang memamerkan ekspresi berbahaya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?" Kris bertanya sekali lagi. Sembari menimang-nimang benda yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk mendengarkan musik favorit mereka. "Kau pasti menyukainya, _peach_."

Kris tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya membentangkan kabel _earphone_ yang ia bawa. Melepaskan untaian _earphone_ tersebut dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat pangkal penis Zi Tao yang setengah tertidur.

" _Samchon_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kedua tangan Zi Tao memegangi jemari Kris. Menghalangi pria itu untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Ia selalu takut ketika Kris menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai bahan eksperimen. Karena seperti yang ia ketahui. Kris akan selalu memiliki ide-ide luar biasa gila jika sudah berhubungan dengan tubuh Zi Tao. Terutama penis dan rektumnya.

"A-akh! _Samchon geuman_.. Haa.." Zi Tao bisa merasakan jika ikatan Kris pada penisnya lumayan kuat. Ia bisa melihat jika warna organ vitalnya itu berubah menjadi keunguan akibat darah yang tak bisa mengalir hingga kesana.

Kris kemudian menyelesaikan ikatannya pada penis Zi Tao. Bahkan saking isengnya pria itu, ia malah membuat simpul pita pada ikatan yang terakhir. " _Do you like it_?" tanyanya, dan memasang wajah bak seniman ternama.

Ujung jari Kris menyentuh pelan ujung kejantanan Zi Tao yang berkedut. Ia abaikan rintihan Zi Tao yang terdengar makin keras dari waktu ke waktu. Pemuda itu terlihat hendak melepaskan ikatan pada batang penisnya. Namun urung ia lakukan karena Kris selalu saja menampik tangan Zi Tao yang terulur ke arah bawah.

" _Don't you dare to touch it, Peach Boy_." ancam Kris tak bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi satu tangannya mulai meremas genital keponakannya jika ia merasa Zi Tao berniat ingin melawan.

" _Samchon, appo_.." isak Zi Tao pelan, memandang Kris dengan tatapan mengiba. Perutnya terasa melilit, dan penisnya terasa ngilu seperti leher yang dicekik. "..lepaskan ini. _Please_.."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan tersenyum penuh wibawa. "Kita bahkan baru akan memulainya, Tao- _er_." katanya, lalu menyentuhkan ujung bibirnya pada pucuk kejantanan Zi Tao yang mulai membiru di bagian bawah.

Pria itu kemudian mengecup pelan setiap sisi kulit pembungkus kejantanan Zi Tao berulang kali. Memberikan getar-getar nikmat pada batang keras tersebut sementara jemarinya mulai bermain dengan buah zakar mini milik keponakannya.

"Aah.. nnghh"

" _Peach_.." Kris memanggil Zi Tao dengan nama favoritnya. Merasa terganggu karena jemari keponakannya itu mulai meremas rambut _blonde_ -nya alih-alih menghalangi tangannya. "Apa kau sudah akan klimaks lagi?"

Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya patah-patah. Menahan rasa nikmat dan sakit yang campur aduk menyerang penisnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya hampir mengejang. Namun ikatan pada genitalnya menahannya untuk mencapai puncak.

" _Ppali_.." ujarnya terengah, dan memandang Kris dengan tatapan sayu. "Lepaskan ikatan ini. Aku hampir sampai.. _jebal_."

Kris mengerlingkan kedua iris cokelatnya menuju kejantanan Zi Tao yang masih berkedut liar. Tatapannya campuran antara kasihan dan geli mendapati keponakan tunggalnya tersiksa seperti itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan melepaskannya." kata Kris kemudian, dan membantu melepaskan ikatan kabel _earphone_ yang melilit di batang penis Zi Tao.

Zi Tao merasakan tubuhnya mulai seringan kapas saat ikatannya berangsur-angsur terbuka. Ia melepaskan remasan jemarinya pada surai pirang Kris. Ia merasa nyaman saat aliran darah yang menuju ke arah bagian selatan tubuhnya itu mulai normal lagi.

Tapi tentu saja hal itu juga membuat hasrat yang tadi sempat tertunda muncul kembali. Penis bocah bernama keluarga Huang itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan tegak. Menjulang dengan begitu tinggi. Terlihat seperti puncak gunung yang hendak memuntahkan lava panas.

"Haaaa, s _am.. samchon.._ "

Jemari mungil bocah Huang itu menggapai lengan Kris frustasi. Ditariknya tangan Kris kuat, membuat pria pirang itu terpaksa menunduk mendekati keponakannya.

" _Why_?" tanya Kris, mengusap dahi keponakannya yang berlumuran keringat. "Kau ingin aku menghentikan semua ini?"

" _Andwae_.." desis Zi Tao pelan kepada Kris. " _Samchon_ tidak boleh berhenti."

Kris memasang senyuman miring di wajah tampannya. Sementara itu usapan jemarinya telah beralih ke atas permukaan dada Zi Tao yang menggunduk. Mirip seperti milik seorang gadis yang baru mengalami masa pubertas. Merasa gemas, Kris meremas lembut dada pemuda itu, tepat di atas putingnya yang menegang.

"Kau sangat terampil dalam hal ini, Huang Zi Tao." Kris merendahkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada cuping telinga sang keponakan. "Katakan pada paman... Apa kau pernah melakukan hal ini selain bersamaku, hm?"

Zi Tao tak segera menjawab. Ia hanya menggerakkan bola matanya resah dan berusaha sekeras mungkin menghindari tatapan Kris.

Melihat keponakannya hanya diam tak menanggapi, Kris lalu mengeraskan remasannya pada dada Zi Tao. Ia bahkan sampai mencubit puting dadanya dan memelintirnya agak keras.

"Ahh, _geuman_.."

Zi Tao menyentuh tangan Kris yang bersarang di atas dadanya. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Hanya paman." katanya, menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya paman."

Kris tersenyum sekali lagi. Kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Zi Tao.

"Anak pintar.." bisiknya, memuji Zi Tao hingga membuat keponakannya tersenyum kesenangan.

Kris mengganti objek kecupannya dari pipi menjadi leher. Pria itu menggeser bibirnya yang melumat halus permukaan kulit Zi Tao ke arah bawah. Menjadikan perut dan selangkangan Zi Tao sebagai destinasi terakhirnya.

Zi Tao memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati daging tak bertulang pamannya yang mulai menjamah genitalnya. Ia merasakan Kris menggerakkan mulutnya naik turun secara teratur. Membasahi alat vitalnya yang sudah memerah sempurna menggunakan saliva sang paman.

Penis Zi Tao menegang lagi. bocah itu merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat mengalir hebat menuju ke bagian selatan tubuhnya. Ia mulai berkeringat. Tetesannya bahkan sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sesekali suara gemiricik air dan decakan basah terdengar, membuat suasana di dalam kamar mandi semakin bergairah. Sementara itu gerakan mulut Kris masih tetap sama. Lidahnya masih bergerilya dengan tenang, melingkupi skrotum penis Zi Tao dengan friksi samar yang memabukkan.

" _Samchon.._ aku hampir.. hampir.."

Kris menyentuh bola zakar Zi Tao ketika mendengar keponakannya memekik keras, lalu memijatnya lembut. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat Zi Tao agar bisa mencapai orgasmenya yang tadi sempat gagal. Kris menghisap ujung penis Zi Tao seperti menyedot _latte_ yang nyaris habis. Menyebabkan cairan bening mengalir deras dari ujung penis si bocah Huang, membanjiri mulutnya sendiri.

" _Aniya.. andwae.. Samchon,_ haahhh... AKH!" Zi Tao menjerit frustasi. Ia menatap sang paman dengan ekspresi kelelahan. Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya ia kembali gagal mencapai puncak.

" _My my_.. penismu nakal sekali ya _peach_?" goda Kris, usai melepaskan kulumannya dari genital Zi Tao.

Pria itu kemudian membopong tubuh Zi Tao yang melemah menuju ke arah _bathtub_. Dan meletakkan tubuh keponakannya ke dalam kubangan air hangat yang berbuih. "Istirahatlah sebentar." ujarnya, "Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Zi Tao mengangguk patuh. Keping hitamnya mengikuti arah pergerakan Kris yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Sebelum akhirnya terpejam sempurna.

Rupanya, mengalami orgasme kering dalam kurun waktu yang berdekatan membuat tubuhnya lelah luar biasa.

" _Peach_ , apa kau tidur?"

Merasa terpanggil, Zi Tao segera membuka matanya cepat. Hanya untuk mendapati sang paman yang telah kembali dengan senyum miring yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Zi Tao.

"Syukurlah.. Aku akan membantumu untuk memperbaiki prostatmu."

"Huh?" Zi Tao menggumam bingung. Tak terlalu mengerti akan kata-kata Kris.

"Prostatmu terlihat bermasalah." kata Kris, lalu berjalan mendekati Zi Tao yang mulai duduk gemetarn di dalam _bathtub_. "Kau masih sangat muda, tapi sepertinya prostatmu terganggu karena aku sering menusukmu terlalu keras. Jadi aku akan me- _reset_ nya ulang. Hanya sebentar. Tidak akan lama."

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya resah. Sepertinya ini akan berjalan buruk untuknya.

"Kalau kau berniat untuk melawan. Itu hanya akan membuat segalanya bertambah buruk Zi Tao." desis Kris dingin, sembari mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Zi Tao. Dengan matanya yang menyipit tajam, ia malah terlihat seperti seorang penjahat yang hendak memerkosa gadis perawan.

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Ia terlihat sangat tidak menyetujui ide pamannya ini, namun tentu saja ia tak punya nyali untuk melawan sang paman.

Kedua matanya bahkan sudah basah karena ia menangis dalam diam. Sementara itu, cengkeraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya yang dilakukan Kris membuat jemarinya serasa kebas.

Ia hendak memberontak. Namun hal itu tak membantu apa-apa. Mengingat sang paman yang seolah tak peduli lagi dengan kondisinya sekarang ini.

Bocah itu hanya bisa melotot horor saat melihat Kris tengah menimang-nimang sebuah tabung pasta gigi di tangannya.

"Ini tak akan sakit." bisik Kris halus, sambil melumaskan jemari panjangnya dengan krim berwarna putih susu. "Tahan sebentar. Kau akan menikmatinya."

Zi Tao mengerang lirih. Saat satu jemari Kris mulai masuk ke dalam rektumya yang becek. Sensasi dingin dan perih serentak merambat cepat kala Kris menggerakkan jemarinya maju mundur.

" _Hajima_.. _jebal_.." bocah itu sontak menangis pedih.

Lubang pantatnya serasa terkoyak. Di saat seperti ini, jemari Kris bahkan terlalu besar untuk ukuran anusnya yang mulai menyempit.

" _Samchon_.. _aniya._ Berhenti, kumohon. Sakit.. akh-!"

Kris menyeringai. Ia menyentuh sekali lagi titik yang barusan membuat tubuh Zi Tao mengejang meski hanya sesaat. Sepertinya pria itu telah menemukannya, huh?

" _Just bear it for a while_." ujar Kris kemudian. Ia mengeluarkan telunjukknya dari dalam tubuh Zi Tao. Dan melirik ke arah wastafel yang berada tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

Memandang penuh arti pada seonggok selang tipis yang sang sangat kecil. Melirik ke arah sebuah kateter yang didapatnya entah dari mana. Menggantung santai seperti sedang menunggu Kris untuk mengambilnya.

" _See_.." kata Kris, menunjukkan kateter yang dipegang kepada Zi Tao. "Sangat kecil bukan? Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kita akan melakukannya seperti biasa." lanjutnya, dan mulai memasuki _bathtub_ yang sama dengan Zi Tao. Lalu memosisikan dirinya di bawah pemuda itu.

Kris menggapai kejantanannya yang besar dan berurat. Memijatnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya meletakkan ujung penisnya tepat di depan pintu anus Zi Tao.

"Nghh.."

Kris mendorong tubuhnya maju sangat perlahan. Membawa kepala penisnya membobol paksa lubang sempit yang selalu memberinya kenikmatan semenjak kedatangannya di Korea.

"Ahh.. _Appo_.."

Zi Tao kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Mengikuti gerakan Kris di bawah sana. Meskipun sangat kesakitan, ia tak mungkin berbohong jika sangat menikmati perlakuan pamannya ini.

"Kau terangsang, huh?" tanya Kris, dan menampar penis Zi Tao karena gemas.

"Ahh.. ahh.. _samchon_.."

Kris melebarkan paha Zi Tao. Dan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi hingga melampaui permukaan air di dalam _bathtub_. Hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan dimana lubang anal bocah itu berkedut liar memerangkap kejantanannya. Dan menghisap batang penisnya untuk menusuk semakin dalam.

"Jangan tegang." bisik Kris, "Kau membuatnya jadi lebih sempit _peach_.."

Pria itu tak lupa pada tujuan awalnya untuk me _reset_ prostat Zi Tao. Ia meraih kateter yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Membuka plastik pembungkusnya, dan mengeluarkan benda berwarna bening itu dari dalam sana. Kris kemudian memosisikan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa. Membantu menyangga tubuh bawah Zi Tao dengan pahanya.

Kemudian Kris meraih penis Zi Tao yang masih berdiri dengan tegak menggunakan tangannya. Ia tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya menyentuhkan ujung kateter yang dipegangnya pada lubang kecil di pucuk genital Zi Tao.

" _Samchon_.. _samchon.._ Apa ini sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zi Tao gemetaran. Kelereng hitamnya menatap penuh keraguan ke arah Kris. "Bagaimana jika aku berdarah?"

"Tidak akan." ujar Kris tenang. Menjawab kekhawatiran Zi Tao.

Ia memasukkan selang tipis itu semakin ke dalam. Menyeruak di saluran ureter Zi Tao. Membuat rasa tak nyaman kontan dirasakan Zi Tao detik itu juga.

"Haah, paman.. sakit." rintih Zi Tao dan, mencengkeram lengan Kris. Menyuruh pria itu untuk menghentikan saja semua kegilaan ini. "Berhenti sebentar. Selangnya menyentuh sesuatu." pintanya.

Kris menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak. Dan begitu Zi Tao sudah kembali tenang, ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda.

Zi Tao memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang ataupun berteriak. Karena ia tahu, sekecil apapun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya akan membuat Kris semakin menggila.

"Ahh.. ahh.." tapi tentu saja ia tak akan bisa bertahan terlalu lama. Tidak ada jalan lain selain mendesah kuat bagi Zi Tao untuk mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Luar biasa.." kagum Kris, ketika mendapati kateternya sekarang hanya tinggal separuh. Sedang sisanya telah tenggelam sempurna di sepanjang ureter Zi Tao.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ung." Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "Tapi rasanya aneh.."

Pemilik surai pirang itu tersenyum, dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya menarik kateter. Bersamaan dengan pinggulnya yang telah maju mundur secara perlahan menusuk anus Zi Tao.

Sebenarnya Kris bisa saja me _reset_ prostat Zi Tao hanya menggunakan jemarinya, bukan kejantanannya. Tapi tentu saja pria itu tak akan mau menolak kesempatan yang ada. Sekali merengkuh dayung, dua-tiga kenikmatan birahi bisa terlampaui. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Ahh, haa.. _Samchon_.."

Zi Tao mengerang lebih keras. Kedua bola matanya hampir terbalik saat mendapati rudal besar Kris menyodok rektumnya tanpa ampun. Tubuhnya bergetar, menahan kenikmatan yang sedari tadi tertunda. Ia mengejan sebentar ketika kateter yang berada di saluran kencingnya bergerak tak pelan. Membuat sensasi panas dan membakar yang berbaur menjadi satu.

" _Samchon.._ haah, ahh.. uhh.."

" _SHIT_! Sudah kubilang jangan menyempit seperti itu.." sentak Kris yang bergerak semakin liar.

Gerakan pinggulnya seperti tak ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Ia tetap menarik maju-mundur bokongnya menabraki paha Zi Tao hingga menimbulkan bunyi becek yang memekakkan telinga. Sementara itu tangannya masih asyik bermain dengan kateter yang menusuki saluran di dalam penis keponakannya. Sekiranya nafsu telah membuat akal sehatnya berubah menjadi menggila.

"Ahh, Zi Tao, kau luar biasa.. Uhh.."

" _Samchon.._ haaa, aku.. aku hampir.. AKH!"

Zi Tao menjerit keras ketika Kris mencabut kateter di dalam penisnya paksa. Ia merasa nyaris meledak detik itu juga. Ujung kejantanannya terasa gatal ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Zi Tao meringis saat penis Kris menggesek keras lubang analnya. Bocah itu melengkungkang punggungnya, menanti lahar spermanya merangsek keluar. Membanjiri bagian bawahnya.

Sementara itu Kris tetap berkonsentrasi dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat. Baik pria itu dan Zi Tao seolah bahu-membahu menjaga tempo gerakan bokong mereka. Berusaha mencapai puncak bersama-sama.

Ketika Kris memajukan pingulnya, maka Zi Tao juga ikut mendorong pantatnya. Lalu otaknya menyuruh otot di dinding rektumnya memberi gerakan seperti meremas. Memberikan sensasi pijatan serta cengkeraman lembut lagi mengikat bagi penis Kris. Dan mereka terus melakukannya seperti itu sampai Zi Tao maupun Kris hampir mencapai puncak mereka berdua.

"Ahhk, ahh.." Zi Tao mengerang, mengimbangi tempo kocokan Kris yang benar-benar seperti kesetanan. Bocah itu membiarkan tubuhnya tersentak berkali-kali akibat genjotan genital Kris pada analnya.

Zi Tao sudah merasakannya.

Sebentar lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

"Ahh, _SHIT_! _SHIT_! _FUCK_!"

Dua hentakan terakhir. Dan Kris berhasil memuntahkan semua cairannya membanjiri anus Zi Tao. Membuat bocah itu merasa perutnya menjadi kembung akibat sperma yang dihisap anusnya terlalu banyak.

"Ahh, _samchon_.. tolong! Aku tidak, ahh ahh, aku tidak sanggup.." rintih Zi Tao sambil terus mengeluarkan air matanya terus menerus. Memandang Kris yang sedang membantunya mencapai klimaks dengan mengocok kemaluannya.

"Keluarkan semuanya _peach_.. Muntahkan semuanya.."

Zi Tao mencengkeram bahu Kris kuat. Menahan nikmat tak terhingga ketika batang penisnya pecah. Menghamburkan seluruh isinya yang telah ia tahan sejak lama. Spermanya yang meletup mengotori sebagian tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Kris. Serta membuat air di dalam _bathtub_ menjadi berwarna sedikit keruh.

Kris tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Zi Tao penuh kasih. " _Thank you dear_.." bisiknya mesra, sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Zi Tao yang kelelahan.

"Terima kasih, dan maafkan paman.." ujarnya sekali lagi. Memandang Zi Tao dengan tatapan sendu.

Zi Tao yang tak mengerti maksud sang paman hanya bisa balas memeluk tubuh basah Kris. Memenjarakan sosok dewasa itu agar tak pergi menjauh. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menyerangnya.

"Terima kasih Zi Tao.."

"...terima kasih.."

Zi Tao memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan keping hitamnya di balik kelopak matanya yang menutup. Sayup-sayup, ia mulai mendengar suara Kris bersenandung lirih. Meninabobokan ia yang merasa semakin mengantuk.

" _Say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your, wildest dream.._ "

 **::**

 **Omake**

 **::**

"ZI TAO! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR DI KAMAR MANDI HAH!?"

Zi Tao sontak terbangun ketika suara teriakan ibunya bergema di segala penjuru rumah. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu melirik warna tubuhnya yang mulai membiru akibat terlalu lama berendam di dalam air.

Ia segera beranjak bangkit. Lalu mengambil selembar jubah mandi yang tergantung di balik pintu. Kemudian Zi Tao mengenakan jubah mandinya dengan asal. Dan sebelum keluar, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik _bathtub_ tempat ia berendam tadi. Memastikan jika air yang tadi tergenang telah ia buang seluruhnya. Bersamaan dengan mimpi liarnya yang baru saja terjadi.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu. Tapi Zi Tao tetap saja tak bisa melepas bayangan Kris. Pamannya, yang semenjak kejadian hebat di dalam kamar mandi itu, pergi keesokan harinya tanpa berpamitan kepada Zi Tao. Meninggalkan Huang Zi Tao muda yang hanya terbengong ketika mendapati kamar sang paman telah kosong tiada penghuni. Ibu Zi Tao bilang, Kris harus kembali ke Kanada karena urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Dan saat itu jugalah Zi Tao merasakan patah hati untuk yang pertama kalinya.

" _Ya_!" sentak nyonya Huang tiba-tiba. Menghampiri Zi Tao dan memukul kepala putranya itu dengan sendok nasi. Saat Zi Tao baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Lihat tubuhmu! Kau tidur atau tenggelam di bak mandi, huh?" sengit Ibu Zi Tao, dan mendelikkan mata hitamnya ke arah sang anak.

"Tsk, Ibu mengganggu saja."

Nyonya Huang hanya tersenyum memandang putranya yang telah beranjak dewasa itu mulai mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan.

"Kalau ibu tidak segera membangunkanmu. Lalu siapa yang akan menerima telepon ini, hm?" kata nyonya Huang, sembari melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah telepon genggam yang ia pegang.

Mengernyit bingung. Zi Tao pun segera mengambil alih telepon genggam ibunya.

"Telepon dari siapa bu?"

"Dari Kanada."

"Aku tidak punya teman yang bernama Ka.. _SHIT_!"

Zi Tao mendelik. Dan menatap telepon seluler yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Teleponnya sudah mati." keluh Zi Tao, saat mengetahui jika sambungan teleponnya tertutup.

"Salahmu sendiri tidur saat mandi!" ledek nyonya Huang ketika ia menyajikan nasi goreng sebagai sarapan pagi mereka.

"Memang siapa yang telepon?"

"Pamanmu, Kris." kata nyonya Huang, lalu meletakkan sejumlah porsi besar nasi goreng di piring Zi Tao. "Pamanmu menawarkanmu untuk kuliah di Universitas Vancouver setelah kau lulus SMA. Kau bisa tinggal bersamanya di sana."

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Tidak tiba-tiba kok. Kami sudah merencanakannya sejak kau masih SMP dulu.." ujar seseorang di sebelah Zi Tao dengan kemunculannya yang tidak terduga. Bahkan saking kagetnya, Zi Tao nyaris melempari sosok itu menggunakan garpunya.

"WHAA— _SAMCHON_!?" jerit Zi Tao, dan memasang ekspresi campuran antara terkejut dan bingung serta tak percaya yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Sedangkan Kris, sebagai pihak yang diduga menimbulkan _sport_ jantung bagi Zi Tao, hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dan mengacungkan tangannya berusaha menyapa.

" _Hello Peach_.." katanya. Masih setia dengan senyum miring yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Wajah Kris tampak segar seperti baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ibu?"

"Ah, dia baru saja datang jam tiga pagi tadi." ujar nyonya Huang, seolah mengetahui pertanyaan Zi Tao yang belum sempat diutarakan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau menyetujui ide brilian pamanmu ini kan?" tanya pria bersurai pirang itu sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Berusaha meminta pendapat dari Zi Tao. Kris terlihat senang sekali mendapati wajah Zi tao setelah lima tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

Zi Tao hanya tersenyum kikuk. Lalu menggaruk surai hitamnya canggung. Ia benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan kejutan pagi yang terlalu mendadak seperti ini.

Sementara itu, nyonya Huang hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan adik bungsunya, yang suka sekali menggoda putranya sejak dulu. Wanita itu kemudian kembali menata nasi gorengnya, tak menyadari jika di bawah kolong meja…

…jemari panjang Kris mulai menggerayangi selangkangan Zi Tao dengan lapar.

 **::**

 **END**

 **::**

 _ **Spesial pake telor ceplok buat Skylar Otsu yang kemarin ulang tahun. Happy belated birthday. Maaf kalau kadonya tidak memuaskan. Tapi semoga suka. I love you sugaaarr :***_

 _ **PS 1: Sebenernya ini buat event bulan November kemaren, tapi batal terealisasikan akibat suatu hal yang tidak bisa dijabarkan #alesan**_

 _ **PS 2: Yang habis baca langsung review. Jangan jadi sider! Jangan Cuma bisa dapet enaknya doing! Buruan kasih feedback dan pendapat kalian soal fanfic ini. Kalo ga review, gue sumpahin tahun depan si Kris ijab Kabul sama autumnpanda! Hahahaha! #ketawajahat**_

 _ **PS 3: Karena ini fanfic nista. Dosa mari kita tanggung sama sama ya? #apasih**_

 _ **PS 4: Istilah prostat reset itu diambil dari salah satu doujinshi Gintama "Where is Your Switch", untuk lebih jelasnya bisa di search sendiri di gugel atau wikipedia. Btw tenkyu berat untuk masternim saya, seseorang berinisial AYT, yang telah menurunkan beberapa ilmu pervertnya kepada saya. Salam saus mayo masternim! #ojigi**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah mampir. Aku sayang kalian. Muah muah!**_


End file.
